Wanting you
by Pearl Malfoy
Summary: Draco's Journal...Sequel to Missing you(HERMIONE'S JOURNAL)...Journals gotta love them...R/R...enjoy
1. 1

Wanting You  
  
(Draco's Journal)  
  
*I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters there in*  
  
Journal,  
  
I'm leaving her! I can't believe I am actually doing this, it hurts! I have to leave her to save her. My father wants her dead. I won't let him kill her, I just won't let him.  
  
I walked into Potions, to find her sitting there looking innocent and yet sexy. I walked passed her desk and dropped a piece of parchment on it.  
  
I saw her eyes light up and I had to walk away quickly, just so I wouldn't kiss her. Doing what I did hurt. I wrote the most hateful and hurtful things I could think of down. I even started it with her last name. I had to, I didn't want to but I had to.  
  
This is what it said:  
  
Granger,  
  
The little interlude (it has never been an interlude) we have been having has got to come to an end. I really don't know why I have been wasting (I haven't been wasting) my last two years (two years and 5 days) with a mudblood (ouch, I am soooo sorry my love) like you!  
  
I really don't know (I know why) why I even bothered with you, Granger. Your not even passingly pretty (your drop dead gorgeous)! I hope you don't think I, DRACO MALFOY, loved you (WHICH I DO). Actually I hope you did.  
  
Granger, got to tell you this since you probably don't already know, I could have any girl I wanted (and I do want you) and I don't want you!  
  
I hope I broke your heart!  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
P.S. Cry over me, Granger, as I know you will. (God I hope you don't)  
  
I cried at that moment. I love her and I am leaving, deserting, and lying to her. Anyways, I don't think she really LOVES me, and I can save her, so I will. I do love her.  
  
TAFN  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
*That's all for now. Interesting.hehehehe.more coming soon* 


	2. 2

*I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters here in*  
  
Journal,  
  
You don't know what it is like! She doesn't know how she hurts me when she turns away! I knew she didn't love me, but she didn't have to make it so painstakingly clear.  
  
So here's what happened, I walked into potions, looking messed up. I had just gotten out of bed. I had been dreaming of her, when the alarm went off. So I really didn't want to get up. I was rushed so my silver blonde hair was not held back by a ribbon to day. Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson, came in a second after me, looking much the same. When she walked in, she reached up and kissed me saying, "I had fun last night, lets do that again soon." I was about to say something when Hermione spoke.  
  
Rolling her eyes, "Draco and Pansy, how odd a dragon and a flower," she looked pansy up and down. "and a wilted one at that. Draco, dear boy, do you have to be so sickeningly obvious about your bed partners?"  
  
"Shut up, Granger." I replied.  
  
"What, Malfoy? You gonna do something about it?"  
  
"Yes, I am," with that I walked over to her.  
  
Pansy looked on in shock. While Hermione watched me walk towards her, I picked her up by her shoulders, lifting her to her feet.  
  
I tilted her face upward and I kissed her until she was responding with a passion. Then even I couldn't stop, my hands roamed her body, she moaned, and I whispered I love you's into her mouth.  
  
Then Snape walked in and broke us apart. I wanted her and I wanted her bad. You know, she's a virgin, and if I pressed the right buttons, I could take that from her. You know what that is not all I want from her. If I could have her I wouldn't just want her virginity, I would want her mind, body, and soul. I love her, not just her body, her, as in herself. She's beautiful.  
  
I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!!!  
  
That's all for now,  
  
Draco Malfoy 


	3. 3

*I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters here in*  
  
~Yes, I know I use the same disclaimer every time so what. I can't think of any thing else, if you have something creative you want me to say, email me, IM me whatever~  
  
Journal,  
  
God, today was horrible, she ended up in the infirmary. I don't know why, I hear she just passed out in the hall way. I know exactly how I ended up here, Weasly and the Saintly Harry Potter, sent me here with a invitation.  
  
They came at me muttering something about evil Malfoy's. I don't know what bit them in the butt. Well, I passed out then, and ended up in the infirmary.  
  
When I woke I was looking into her eyes. Lord, they were heavenly brown eyes. You know, I missed being with her all the time, or at least most of the time, I mean she's beautiful and talented, and she's a great kisser. OF course, I taught her everything she knows.  
  
Okay so when I woke up first thing she said was, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
  
"Don't you know," I replied. "Your stupid friends ganged up on me because they thought I had something to do with your passing out."  
  
"Oh sorry," she said, with a sigh. "They were always overprotective of me."  
  
"That's a good thing, you know, to have friends who are willing to stick up for you."  
  
"Oh, I know, and I am grateful for them. They are sweet; just some times they get carried away."  
  
"Oh, well why did you pass out?"  
  
To tell the truth I really was curious as to why the love of my life killed over mid-stride. It's said really, cause I don't think she really loves me.  
  
"I can't tell you, Malfoy, because it concerns you. So bugger off," she said with such ease.  
  
Oh, Lord, ouch. That one stung, does she know she's tormenting me? She probably does, but she's so sweet that she can't. God why did I have to love her.  
  
Did you know she's not even truly a mudblood? She's not, she's part witch, part veela. She's still charmingly beautiful. Of course she is, Veela, duh!  
  
"If it concerns me then I have a right to know," I said, extremely curious, now.  
  
"No, now leave me be before I start crying!" She whimpered. Lord, she actually whimpered. So I left her alone, content to stare at her until, madame Pomfery kicked me out. So I am not in there any more, but I am still extremely curious why my love passed out. Though she doesn't know it yet, Hermione Granger is going to tell me exactly what she feels and why she passed out. All in good time.  
  
I LOVE HERMIONE!!!!!  
  
Well that's all for now,  
  
Draco Malfoy 


End file.
